Nidoqueen (Pokémon)
|} Nidoqueen (Japanese: ニドクイン Nidoqueen) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of . It is related to the line, but unlike Nidoran♀, Nidoqueen cannot breed. Biology Nidoqueen is a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales that serve as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when Nidoqueen is excited or provoked. It has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, and single spine on each ear, and there is a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail. Nidoqueen can be quite fierce and is very protective over its young. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. It is also adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles and it uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves. Nidoqueen lives in hot . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Nidoqueen debuted in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Fergus. She was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Nidoqueen clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns, along with what was apparently a Nidoqueen baby, despite the fact that Nidoqueen cannot breed and her unevolved form is Nidoran♀. Nidoqueen made its main series debut in Navel Maneuvers, under the ownership of Navel Island Gym Leader Danny. It competed against Ash's Lapras in a challenge to freeze a super-heated geyser. Afterwards, Nidoqueen helped Danny's and carve Danny's sled. She reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. 's Nidoqueen debuted in A Tent Situation, where it was used to defend 's laboratory from . Gary later used Nidoqueen in Can't Beat the Heat! in the Johto League during his match against Ash. She defeated and was defeated by . A Nidoqueen appeared in The Bicker the Better, under the ownership of Andi. Her boyfriend Oscar had a Nidoking. They had a Double Battle with and , and due to Oscar and Andi's communication with each other, they were able to defeat Ash and May with relative ease. Four Nidoqueen appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Nidoqueen again to attack Arceus. Minor appearances A Nidoqueen appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Nidoqueen appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Nidoqueen appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Nidoqueen appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Nidoqueen appeared in Historical Mystery Tour! with a . They were among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. In this episode, Nidoqueen was depicted with a blue jaw instead of a cream-colored one due to an error. A Nidoqueen appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. She reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where she was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. A Nidoqueen appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Nidoqueen appeared in I Choose You!, where she was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] In File 3: Giovanni, Giovanni sent out his Nidoqueen to battle 's during a confrontation in Silph Co. She was able to defeat Charizard, thus allowing Giovanni to successfully retreat. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga accidentally a Nidoqueen in Long Live the Nidoking! while attempting to catch a Nidoking. has a Nidoqueen, as seen in his Gym against Red in Golly, Golem!. She almost defeated Snor by throwing him through the wall, but was eventually beaten by Pika's in Long Live the Nidoqueen!?. She was later seen very briefly again in the Sevii Islands, when Giovanni used her and his to manhandle a biker whom had ambushed. A Nidoqueen appeared in a flashback along with Nidoking while the Day-Care Couple was reminiscing about the times they had raising Pokémon in Gligar Glide. A Nidoqueen was seen in a Poké Ball at 's Laboratory in Cherrygrove City in Off Course with Corsola. had a Nidoran♀ that later evolved into a . In Give It Your Best, Blastoise, she evolved into Nidoqueen to provide support for Blasty's alongside her and Jiggly. A Nidoqueen appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Nidoqueen belonging to the appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise. The Battle Factory rented a Nidoqueen, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In the Pokémon Zensho manga While taking over Silph Co., Giovanni used Nidoqueen to hold the Silph Co. boss hostage. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 9, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 140}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Occupation Plan Giovanni's Nidoqueen|All|Japan|41|October 1 to November 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Giovanni's Nidoqueen}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=030 |name2=Nidorina |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=031 |name3=Nidoqueen |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Despite its pre-evolution and Nidoqueen's male counterpart being able to breed, Nidoqueen and its pre-evolution are unable to breed. ** This also makes Nidorina and Nidoqueen the only two Pokémon that cannot breed even though their pre-evolution can breed. ** Despite being in the , Nidoqueen was shown to be capable of breeding in the anime special ''Mewtwo Returns, when a cloned Nidoqueen and a cloned produced Eggs containing both baby Rhyhorn and baby Nidoqueen (not baby ). * Nidoqueen is the only Nidoran evolutionary family member whose color is not the same as its opposite-gender counterpart's normal color. * Nidoqueen and its male counterpart share their name with and . They are all known as the Drill Pokémon. All four are also types. * Aside from Nidoking, no other Pokémon has the same type combination as Nidoqueen. * In the Japanese games , Nidoqueen weighs 6.0 kg instead of 60.0 kg (as it does in all other games). This has no mechanical significance, as no game mechanics use weight in the handheld Generation I games. * Prior to Generation IV, Nidoqueen was depicted in the games and official artwork as having fangs. Why her fangs were removed in later generations is unknown. Origin Nidoqueen shares traits of es, s, s, , and s. The coverings on its chest and its lower abdomen collectively resemble a two-piece . Name origin Nidoqueen may be a combination of needle and (reflective of its gender and being the final evolution). Nido may also be based on , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably by jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees), referring to there being two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. In other languages |zh_cmn=尼多后 Níduōhòu|zh_cmnmeaning= A portmanteau of 尼多, the common prefix of the names of this Pokémon's evolutionary line, and |hi=नीदोक़ुईन Nidoqueen|himeaning=Transcription of Japanese name |lt=Nidokvyna|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Нидоквин Nidokvin|rumeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Nidoqueen es:Nidoqueen fr:Nidoqueen it:Nidoqueen ja:ニドクイン zh:尼多后